


You've Been Caught

by JCarter



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCarter/pseuds/JCarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl catches Ian and Mickey in the bathroom shower and decides to stay and pleasure himself with Mickey's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Been Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Shameless (US) one shot so I hope everyone enjoys it very much. 
> 
> Don't get to horny reading this !

Ian had Mickey pressed up against the shower wall as he teased his hole with his aching cock. Mickey pushed himself back against Ian causing the red head to groan on contact. He grabbed Mickey's waist tightly leaning over him so that he could whisper in his ear.

'You want this cock in this hole.' Ian said as he penetrated Mickey's hole with his finger. He pushed in a little deeper and smiled when he realized he hit Mickey's spot.

'Agh Ian stop teasing and bang me.' Mickey said on the verge of tears. Smiling to himself Ian pulled his fingers out aiming his cock right between Mickey's entrance. Without warming Ian slammed his juicy wet cock inside Mickey. 

'Fuck dude give it to me just like that.' Mickey said as he laid his hand on his aching member. Ian slapped his hand away bitting his ear. This roughly caused Mickey to push back on Ian's cock making the red head smile. 

'That's right ride that elephant cock.' Ian said as he leaned his head against the wall as he watched his cock dissappear even deeper inside Mickey's hole.

Carl was finishing up on lunch and realized he needed to let one go. He got up heading upstairs to the nearest bathroom. When his hand reached the door knob of the bathroom he heard moaning and banging sounds.

He slowly turned the knob and looked shocked when he saw his brother and Mickey fucking in the bathroom. He wanted to leave but he instantly became hard and horny. Without making much noise he entered the bathroom and closed the door locking it behind him.

He pulled down his underwear and grabbed his now fully erect cock. He walked over to the shower steeping inside. Before Mickey or Ian could react, Carl shoved his dick right inside Mickey's mouth. 

'We're turning this into a threesome.' Carl said as he grabbed Mickey's hair literally shoving himself deeper into Mickey's mouth. This caused Mickey to tighten both his mouth and butt cheeks around Ian and Carl's erections creating more intense pleasure for both boys. 

'Fuck Mickey for a bad boy you sure know how to suck dick'. Carl said as his legs began to shake and his breathing picked up. Mickey moaned around Carl's cock finally sending the young boy into one intense orgasm. 

'Shit Mickey I'm coming.' Ian said as he shot his load deep into Mickey's hole. Once everyone calmed down, Ian pulled Carl down on his knees. 

'Mickey hasn't came yet so you're going to help him.' Ian said and before Carl could respond, Mickey's huge dick was shoved harshly inside his mouth almost causing him to choke. 'Fuck' Mickey said. 

'That's right Carl suck him till he's dry.' Ian said. 

That's exactly what Carl did and enjoyed it when he felt Mickey's hot cum hit each part of his face. 

'That was so fucking good.' Carl said and both Ian and Mickey agreed. They helped Carl up and pushed him out the shower handing him a towel. 

'Go to my room and bend your ass over my bed.' Ian said and Carl felt himself getting harder again just thinking about having Ian and Mickey's fucking him over the bed without mercy.

He couldn't wait !


End file.
